narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Onigumo Onishi
Introduction Onigumo Onishi is the son of a Geisha and Happosai Hanju. However this fact is not known to many people in the village and is kept a secret by Happosai himself. It is so much a kept secret that not even Onigumo knows. This is why Onigumo goes by the name Onishi instead of Hanju. Onigumo is a talented swordsmen and a decent ninja. He has a talent for Ninjutsu, but prefers to throw it away and use Kenjuts instead.This aditude gained him the title of The Leaf Samurai as people consider him to be more of a actual samurai than a ninja. Appearance Onigumo prefers to not wear a shirt. This is standard even when he is inside doors. He can normally be seen wearing his unique dark blue kimono that is pattered after a lake covered in red flowers. He wears a sarashi over his lower stomach and can be seen carrying four swords. He has light blue eyes like his mother and long black hair that goes down to his lower back. His skin is also a very light brown similar to the Gashia when she is not wearing makeup of course. Personality The first thing that one should know about Onigumo is that he is practically a Narcissist if not already one. He thinks of himself as the most beautiful thing in the village and the most handsome as well. He views everyone as being in envy of him and that his skills with the blade surpasses all the other Genin skills, taijutus, Ninjutsu, and Ginjuts combined. He even believes that he was not allowed to pass the ninja examination twice because the instructor wanted to spend two more years with him. It is safe to say that Onigumo is arrogant. Arrogance and denial are not the only traits of Onigumo. The young swordsmen trains hard every single day. For eight out of twenty four hours Onigumo devotes himself to perfecting his skill with the sword and two hours on physical training. Onigumo also harbors a secret dream that he only keeps to himself. One day he wants to become Hokage and lead the leaf village. As hardworking and determined Onigumo is the lad is still a prick. He purposely goes around and bothers people, and takes great pleasure at the failure of others. He openly laughs at his team mates when they fail at a task and has a vicious habit of downgrading others. Background Onigumo is the son of a Geisha and a Hidden Leaf Ninja, who is happosai Hanju. The relationship between the ninja as the entertainer was not allowed and when it was discovered that she was pregnant she was fired from her job. The mistress over the manor however was not heartless however. She allowed the young girl to work in the building as a maid and servant till she gave birth to her child. For four years Onigumo's mother took care of the boy and worked as a maid for the facility. After four years the madam of the manor was willing to give Onigumo's mother back her position as a Geisha. However she could not keep her son there with her. Reluctantly Onigumo's mother gave him up to his father Happosai who took him back to the leaf village. Happosai, despite knowing that onigumo was his son, did not claim the boy as his own. The reason behind this was not because he was unwilling to say he had a child out of marriage, but because he wanted to protect the reputation of Onigumo's mother. Even though Happosai took the young boy into his house he was never marked as officially as his son. Separation from his mother was hard on the young boy. He would often ask Happosai why his mother gave him away to the leaf village. In response Happosai would tell him that he was special and that his mother gave him away to the leaf village because she wanted him to blossom into the greatest warrior the world had ever seen. These words stuck with the young boy and molded his personality into that it was today. The young lad saw himself as being special and better than those around him. He saw the use of ninjutsu as a weakness used by Ninjas and the skill with blades as the skill of true warriors. Ability Kenjutsu Onigumo uses a form to two sword style that is augmented off Niten Ichi-ryū. Rather than use a katana and a short sword Onigumo uses two full length katanas. He also relies more on his power than he does speed or skill to defeat his opponents. This both places him at a disadvantage against more skilled opponents and causes his swords to chip more often. In order to fix that problem Onigumo uses katanas made from a titanium and steel alloy. Just in case one of them breaks Onigumo carries around a extra set thus why he carries four swords. Ninjutsu Onigumo does not care for Ninjutsu and it shows in his skill in using it. He knows the basic techniques, but does not care about going further. Transformation Jutsu Replacement Jutsu Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Swordsman Category:Jack-level Swordsmen Category:Genin Category:Konohagakure Resident Category:Konohagakure Shinobi